1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a shake correction apparatus in a digital camera, and more particularly, to a shake correction apparatus capable of correcting image shake caused by handshake of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, digital cameras capture an image of a subject, convert the captured image into image data, and record the image data as a file having an appropriate format. If the captured image is affected by handshake of a user or external vibration, the captured image may be blurred, thereby having low quality.
Currently, various optical image stabilization (OIS) techniques for automatically correcting camera shake have been developed. For example, a method of fixing an image-forming location on an image sensor by moving an optical lens in correspondence to camera shake has been considered. For example, a target position of the optical lens is calculated from the camera shake and feedback control is performed by using a differential signal between the target position and the current position, thereby performing a correction operation.